Obsesión
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2002 |dlc = February 27, 2019 (NOW) |mode = Duet |dg = / |difficulty = Medium |effort = Low |nogm = 1 |nosm = |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = Pink-Purpleish/Blue |gc = Orange/Red |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = 88 |kcal = |dura = 2:51 |nowc = Obsession ObsessionRetake |audio = |choreo = |perf = Eduardo Bañuelos (P1) Sofia (Unknown Surname) (P2) }}"Obsesión" by is featured on and . Prior to its inclusion in , it had been planned to be on , where files for the track were present. Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is a man. He wears a light navy blue shirt, over which he wears a bright yellow hoodie with the sleeves rolled up. He wears a pair of baby pink shorts with orange pocket-buttons and orange shoes with black strips around the ankles. He covers up his black hair with a red cap and sports a chinstrap beard and mustache. P2 P2 is a woman. She has black hair tied up to a small bun at the top. She is wearing an orange shirt which is covered by a light navy sweater with a deep-chested cut and short sleeves. She has a long purple pencil skirt with a cut on the right side. She is wearing yellow heels with open tops and a ring around the ankles. She accessorizes with a black watch on her right hand, a pair of black-rimmed glasses and a waist girdle that resembles a thin black rope with an orange strip in the center. Obsessionretake_coach_1.png|P1 Obsessionretake_coach_2.png|P2 Background The background starts off with a city bus station during the day. The bus station has two benches and advertisement for coffee, summer night on Friday, July 19th with a beach in the background, and a map that says "Just Dance Bus Stop" Next to the bus stop are two trash bins and above it is a sign for a phone. Just behind those are street signs and a white fence. A city and plants can be seen in the background. During the dialogue, the glass in the bus station windows shine, leaves are blown through the streets and the phone in the sign starts ringing. When the dialogue ends, the city turns into night with headlights in the background. The trash cans shine light as well as the yellow lines on the sidewalk. Light can be seen rushing to and fro in the background. The color in the background of the poster for coffee and the map change colors rapidly. Eventually, a spotlight appears, darkening everything but the dancers and the summer night poster. The dancers then go into the summer night poster, where the background is now a beach at sunset. A boat, palm trees, and rocks can be seen in the foreground while another island is seen in the background. Gold Moves There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: This is the final move of the routine: *'P1:' Bend over P2 while holding her body with your hands. *'P2:' Bend over backward while stretching your right leg out. Obsessionretake gm 1.png|Gold Move Obsessionretake gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Trivia *Despite providing significant vocals to the song, Judy Santos is neither credited in-game nor on the official release of the song. *As was the case with Je sais pas danser, No Lie, Hala Bel Khamis, Bang Bang Bang (Extreme), Monsters of Jazz, and Tales of the Desert, the preview only has four players. **However, in the Full Song List video, there are six players. ***Also, in the Full Song List video, the pictograms are out of sync with the routine. *Unlike the coach, the avatar for P1 has no mustache. **In addition, P2 s glasses are rose gold, despite that they are black in-game. *The third verse and outro are cut from the track, shortening the song by about 1 minute. *The following lyric errors are present in the routine: **"Son la cinco la mañana" is misinterpreted as "Son la cinco en la mañana". **"Loco voy a parar" is misinterpreted as "En loco voy a parar". **"El insomnio es mi castigo" is misinterpreted as "Que mi insomnio es mi castigo". **"Hoy conocí a''' tu novio" is misinterpreted as "Hoy conocí tu novio". **"Para yo '''respetarlo" is misinterpreted as "Para yo irrespetarlo". **In "Bien vestido y en mi Lexus", the L is not capitalized. ***The 'y' is capitalized in the same line. **"Como un loco te fui a''' alcanzar" is misinterpreted as "Como un loco te fui alcanzar". **"'''Y eso me trajo la solución" is misinterpreted as "Eso me trajo la solución". **"Y''' tú no contestabas" is incorrectly spelled as "'''Yy tú no contestabas". **"No me enganches por favor" is misinterpreted as "No me engañes por favor". **"Con un par de palabritas" is misinterpreted as "Con par de palabritas". **"Lo que tú sientes...", "Una ilusión..." and "Así funciona el corazón..." appear with four dots instead of three in the second chorus. **The words "sé", "pasé", "busqué", "tenía" and "número" appear without the accent. *In one of the pictograms, P2 s outline has not been cropped properly around her left arm. Gallery Game Files Obsessionretake cover generic.png|''Obsesión'' Obsessionretake cover albumcoach.png| album coach obsessionretake cover albumbkg.png| album background Obsessionretake banner bkg.png| menu banner Obsessionretake cover 1024.png| cover Obsessionretake p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar Obsessionretake p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar Obsessionretake pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms obsessionretake picto error.png|Pictogram error In-Game Screenshots obssesion jd2019 menu.png|''Obsesión'' on the menu obssesion jd2019 load.png| loading screen obssesion jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Obsessionretake Bumbumtamtamalt jdnow notification.png| notification (along with Bum Bum Tam Tam (Mad Scientist Version)) Beta Elements Obsessionretake beta pictos-sprite.png|Original pictograms obsessionretake beta pictos.png|Unused pictograms Obsessionretake beta gm.png|Beta Gold Move Others Obsesion thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Obsesion thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Obsesion Silhouettes (far left).jpg|The coach s silhouettes on the "Gamescom Reveals" playlist on the E3 tracklist video, despite the song not being featured in the event Obsessionretake jd2018 proof.png|'' '' s files in Videos Offical Music Video Aventura - Obsesion Obsesión (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Obsesión - Gameplay Teaser (US) Obsesión - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Obsesión - Just Dance 2019 Obsesión - Just Dance Now Extraction Obsesión - Just Dance 2019 (No HUD) References Site Navigation es:Obsesión Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Spanish Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Postponed Songs